roleplaying_for_beginnersfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuko Lee
Classified data: Yuko 'Scorpion' Lee is the Engineer for the squad Shadow Wolf and under the command of both Amber Carmine and David Riley. He is one of the new members after Shadow Wolf Company took out one of Federation's tank assembly lines and one of the Ghosts' satellite dishes. His origins originate from the Cryptid's awakening. Yuko doesn't have any special training with units as his Extinction Squad was wiped out after the alien infestation. He is the only troop to come equipped for battle. The one most attached to his rifle. Biography (Non-Canon to Ghosts) Yuko's birth and home are classified as he was drafted in the streets at a young age. He forgot a lot of his parents and was adopted after nearly starving to death. He never made contact with his real parents and never wanted to see them for what they did to him and vowed to find them, and show them what his new life taught him. However, he never got the chance as they we hit by the ODIN Satellite after being hijacked by the Federation. He then escaped to join the army with his adoptive brother. The two were inseparable, as they were stationed to combat their new, powerful enemy; The Cryptids. Overtime, Yuko found out that the Cryptids were getting more complex as they had taken over the world, but failed to with him and his brother's Extinction Squad. His squad and self were then suddenly changed to fight the Federation War as they were the only squad left to join the fray. Upon entering the field, Yuko noticed that they were in a area that previously prevented the Cryptids from taken over, then quickly found the Federation, who took fire and killed two members of his squad. Yuko and his brother were tasked with destroying a tank assembly line, but received help from an unknown squad he saw from afar. Yuko's brother was fatally injured and gave him charges to destroy the tank assembly line facility. Yuko then helped out the squad who helped him, and destroyed the tank facility. After helping in their operation, Yuko was welcomed to the squad Shadow Wolf by the lieutenant, Amber, who was leading the charge. Upon joining the squad, Yuko was quickly liked by everyone and was given a few minutes of silence for his fallen brother. He joined Shadow Wolf in their assault in taking out the Ghosts' satellite array to silence their movements, and earned the code name Scorpion, as he knew to take place in a higher elevated location and quickly move when and after being spotted. He is hiding with Shadow Wolf somewhere while waiting for the right time to reappear to end the war. Weaponry Yuko's main weapon is the Maverick assault with multiple attachments, and it's sniper rifle mode with variable zoom(lens). His secondary is the M9A1 standard. He occasionally uses the flashlight with a tactical knife. Yuko rarely carries grenades and tactical grenades but leaves such things for the rest of the squad. Trivia * Yuko's the only male squad member that wears a hat and feather. * Yuko is also the only Extinction member not be rescued by Shadow Wolf's leaders, Amber and David, who rescued three of the members. * Yuko's favorite weapon is his Maverick assault rifle but with a holographic sight, muzzle breaker and armor-piercing rounds, most of the time.